


We Are Wild

by DestielSnot



Category: Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: Alpha Ryan Ross, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Bottom Brendon Urie, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hand Jobs, I Probably Missed A Tag Or Two, I laughed but I am also high so?, It's In the Porn That They Watch, Knotting, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Omega Brendon Urie, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn Watching, Right?, Rutting, Ryden, Rydon, Smut, Spit-roasting, Technically it's Rydon, There's some funny bits also, They're both awkward and inexperienced and cute, Threesome, Top Ryan Ross, is that even a thing?, kind of, sorry if I did, sort of??, they have no idea what they're doing, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 08:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielSnot/pseuds/DestielSnot
Summary: Watching porn with a friend can only lead to trouble, obviously.





	We Are Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't published an actual Ryden fic on here. First for everything I guess. I noticed there's like not enough Ryden ABO? So here's that because ABO is high-key my kink. Porn with some plot sort of? Please comment and kudos! You can literally say anything and it'll make my day (or night). Might be a typo or two, I haven't gotten a good nights rest in a very long time. 
> 
> And once again, if you like to roleplay bandoms message me on instagram at destielsnot! If you don't have insta, let me know and we can figure something out.

✿  
"You sure we should be doing this?" Brendon asked, voice thick with worry as he shifted onto his side. He watched as Ryan, his best friend of too many years to count, shuffled around at his desk, getting his laptop off of the charger and tossing the tangled cords aside without a care. The omega's nerves were completely haywire, inklings of doubt clouding his mind. _'What if we get caught?'_ _ 'What if my parents somehow find out about this?'_ _ 'What if Ryan's parents find out because they come home early?'_ To say he was worried would be an **extreme** understatement.

"It'll be fine. My parent's are out for their little 'date night' so they won't be home." Ryan started, walking back over to the bed and plopping down next to his friend, carefully setting the laptop down above the covers. "S'not like we're actually doing anything wrong. Just ya know, watching videos. For research purposes."

"I guess." Brendon agreed, rolling onto his stomach and propping his head up with his fist while Ryan turned on his laptop. The omega had to admit, he was extremely curious and he knew Ryan was as well. The both of them were goody-two shoes. They followed every rule and never strayed out of line. Of course, Brendon was much more of a follower. He was an omega after all, it was in his nature. Ryan was the one to have even brought up the idea of watching porn together. It never really crossed Brendon's mind - hell, the only time he even thought of anything somewhat dirty was during his heats when his mind was fuzzy with hormones.

Brendon was just glad they were doing this at Ryan's place. His parents were much more accepting of _everything_, really. If the omega's parents even assumed he was doing anything remotely sinful, he was punished. He was surprised they even let him hang out with Ryan because he was an alpha after all. It was probably because they thought he was just as innocent as Brendon was. In retrospect, they were right. Both teens were still virgins, only having kissed a few times before (not each other). Their inexperience only furthered their curiosity.

Brendon had heard many stories while at high school, some he would rather not remember. Nonetheless, listening in on other omega's talking about taking knots and fooling around in the hallways just made him question what he was missing out on. He was seventeen, his hormones were already running rampant, add on his omega genes and that really was a toxic bundle. He could only imagine how Ryan felt or what he thought, being an alpha and all. They didn't really talk about things like that with each other, despite how close they were. It just seemed like an awkward topic to discuss with anyone.

"So..." Ryan trailed off after having logged into his laptop, opening up google chrome and using the key pad to click on the search box.

"Wait, wait, go on incognito mode." Brendon stated, recalling hearing some guys talk about that in the locker room. It kept their browsing history squeaky clean and no one would know of their searches except for them.

"Okay, right." Ryan quickly switched over to incognito mode, moving the cursor back down to the search bar. "What do we look up? Sex?" The alpha glanced at Brendon with furrowed brows.

"Maybe.. maybe like just type in porn?" Brendon questioned with a small shrug. He didn't know any key terms, he was just as clueless as Ryan was.

"Yeah. Okay, porn." Ryan bit his bottom lip as he typed and hit the enter key, millions of sites popping up on the screen.

"Which one?" Ryan asked. Brendon's gaze traveled over the links, reading the names that all sounded extremely weird to him.

"First one I guess." Ryan nodded, clicking the first link at the top of the list.

"Jesus!" Brendon yelped when the small bright screen filled with multiple pop ups and ads, dicks and tits were literally taking over the entire page. It was almost overwhelmingly hectic. Small gifs played on the sidebars of the site of women and men getting fucked and ads for 'Penis Enlargement Pills' and 'Heat/Rut Inducers' steadily blinked among them.

"This is.."

"Yeah.." Brendon nodded, chocolate-brown eyes wide as he stared at the screen. He couldn't help but feel his cheeks flush at all of the content being displayed. It was so much all at once and he didn't know what to focus on - though he'd be lying if he said his gaze didn't continuously flicker to the small pop ups of large knots.

Ryan cleared his throat before scrolling down the site and clicking on a 'most popular' button that slowly took them to another page, the blank space quickly filling back up with the mostly weird advertisements and links. The main section however, was now filled with multiple thumbnails of every genre. Gay, straight, lesbian, you name it. The titles were just as crazy as the stills, maybe even more so.

"Blonde beta bitch gets nailed by her daddy?" Ryan muttered in confusion, face in a punim as he read over some of the titles. "They have incest on here? Gross."

Brendon shivered at that, quickly shaking the thought of anyone even enjoying incest porn from his head. "Just - just skip over the really weird ones." The omega mumbled, searching for one that seemed semi-normal. A thumbnail and title immediately caught his eye as Ryan scrolled down.

"Stop!" Brendon quickly spoke, face painted red in embarrassment at how eager he sounded. "Maybe um.. that one." The omega shifted and pointed to the one that had stuck out, eyes quickly darting to see Ryan's reaction.

"Oh," The alpha chastely nods, clicking on the title as a blush spreads across his cheeks. _ 'Little Twink Omega Get's Wrecked by 2 Alphas'._ The video gradually loaded, ads popping back up on the sides. Ryan clicked the play button, turning the audio up so that it echoed throughout his bedroom.

_ "Fucking slut, bet you like this huh?" One of the alpha's growled out, hand yanking the small male omega's blonde hair, effectively tilting his head back and exposing his pale throat._

_ "Yes, yes alpha!" The omega mewled, rocking his hips into the other alpha's hand who was lazily jerking him off at a slow pace. _

Brendon and Ryan's eyes were completely trained on the scene in front of them on screen, watching as the two alpha's continued to verbally degrade the omega and jack him off. Brendon didn't fully understand the video but the alphas' voices, heavy with dominance and lust, had his stomach trembling. The sensation wasn't fully new to him but it still felt unfamiliar, gut pooling with a warmth that seemingly spread up and down his body through his spine.

_ "You're gonna take both our cocks like a good boy, right?" The alpha who had been tugging the omega's hair asked, tone dark and domineering. The omega on screen nodded hastily, getting onto all fours on the floor and whining. _

Brendon whimpered as he watched the omega on screen slacken his jaw, one of the alpha's shoving his cock into his mouth while the other pushed into his slicken hole. The blonde omega was quite literally full on all spectrum's and something about that had Brendon's body quivering, wondering what it would feel like to be used like that - to have not just one but **two** alphas inside of him on both ends.

"Fuck," Brendon glanced at Ryan when he heard the alpha mutter the word. The alpha's face was a bright red, his skin flushed to his ears and down his neck. Brendon was glad he wasn't the only one feeling _ something_ from the video. His focus hastily went back to the screen when he heard the actors' moans increasing in volume. Both of the alpha's were fucking into the omega at a brutal pace, their thrusts shallow. He could see the shine of slick running down the omega's thighs, all three of their skin glistening with perspiration.

Brendon didn't even mean to shift on the bed but he did, and the friction when right to his semi-hard cock in his pajama shorts. The action had him subconsciously doing it again, small body shuddering and stomach clenching as he started to produce slick. He hoped Ryan didn't notice - prayed that he didn't smell the heady sweet scent of his arousal that was probably starting to waft from him. The omega was too preoccupied to fully care though, if he was going to be at all honest.

He could just smell Ryan's musky and earthy scent beside him, it only getting stronger which meant that he was feeling the same way, at least.

"Ry.." Brendon gasped under his breath, voice airy and high as he watched the screen, hips slightly rocking onto the bed because he just couldn't help it anymore. His skin felt all too hot, sweat beginning to form at his nape and hairline, and his muscles felt tense and tingly. The omega was positive his boxers were starting to dampen with his slick, he could feel the cloth sticking to his ass.

"Yeah?" Ryan replied breathily, hand slowly going down to palm himself over his pajama pants in time with the alphas' thrusts on screen.

"I-" The omega cut himself off with a shaky moan, the alpha next to him averting his gaze to the sound.

"Fuck." Ryan groaned, eyes roaming over Brendon's smaller body. His white shirt was lifted, pale lower back exposed. His head was buried in the crook of his arm, dark hair sticking up every which way, hips rutting against the mattress in a sloppy rhythm. The back of his pajama shorts were damp, a shade darker then the rest of the fabric.

"Yeah," Brendon panted, lifting his head just enough to make eye contact with Ryan. The alpha's dark and hooded eyes had him shivering.

"C'mere." Ryan said in a low voice, tone dripping with provocation that had Brendon immediately complying, pushing himself up on shaky arms and shuffling closer to his best friend till they were mere inches apart. The moans from the laptop continued to blast from it's speakers.

"Can I?" Ryan asked, hands coming up to cup Brendon's face.

"Yeah." Brendon replied with a small nod, eyes slipping shut as Ryan leaned forward and connected his lips with his own. It started off slow, both of them struggling to sync up because of their inexperience. They eventually got the hang of it after a few moments, the alpha's tongue darting out to lick at the seam of Brendon's slightly parted lips. The omega opened them further, allowing Ryan's tongue to invade his mouth and dance against his own.

Brendon locked his arms around Ryan's neck, moving to straddle the alpha's lap. He could feel his erection pressing against ass, the heat of it sending little tingles up his spine and making his skin prickle with forming goosebumps. He ground down against Ryan's clothed cock, whimpering into his mouth as he panted, trying to take in more air.

Ryan rutted his hips upward, matching Brendon's rocking as they continued to kiss sloppily, lips swollen and slick with saliva that seemed to be getting everywhere, not that they cared. Everything felt so fucking good they couldn't help themselves - they had never felt like this before, it was thrilling. And hot, really hot. Brendon couldn't understand why they hadn't done this before.

When they pulled apart to catch their breaths, a thin line of spit kept them connected before eventually splitting, dripping down onto their chins. Brendon ran his fingers through Ryan's brown hair, ruffling it in the process while tugging gently. Their hips hadn't stopped their ministrations, continuing to rut against each other in dire need of rough friction against their cocks.

Ryan let his hands drop down to Brendon's sides, going underneath his shirt to rub at his damp skin. His calloused fingers traced lines up and down, blunt nails just lightly biting down into the pale flesh. The omega arched his back, leaning into Ryan's touches while keening. His mind was in a fuzzy haze, similar to when he was in heats though not as extreme. All he could focus on was the drag of the alpha's fingertips on his body, his intoxicatingly earthy and heavy scent that screamed 'alpha', and the way he looked beneath him; hard gaze and slack mouth, eyes dark and hooded.

"Ryan, n-need more." Brendon whimpered, pressure coiling up and building within him. He knew that meant he was close, he could feel his fingers twitching and thighs shaking as he rocked down against Ryan's cock, feeling his knot swelling under the fabric of his pants.

"O-okay," Ryan bit his lip, stiffling a groan as he slipped his hand down and into Brendon's shorts and boxers, palm and fingers gripping his aching cock. He slid his hand up and down, similar to how he did it to his own while he was in a rut, thumb digging into the slit and smearing the precum that gathered there with every drag down.

"Ry-" Brendon's head shot back, loud moan slipping past his swollen lips as he struggled with pushing into Ryan's hand and riding down onto his cock. His rhythm was anything but sloppy and he was no doubt drenching Ryan's own pajama pants as well in slick.

Ryan's bedroom felt hot, the air almost suffocating and heavy with thick arousal and scents of slick and cum. Brendon's t-shirt was sticking to his back, dark hair damp against his forehead as he panted. This was all too much, his nerves overwhelmed with little jolts of pleasure that wracked through him. It left him in a literal daze, he could barely think coherent thoughts.

Ryan gave one last stroke before Brendon was spilling over his hand, toes curling and face scrunched up just slightly as he practically mewled. His hips continued to rut down, bringing the alpha closer and closer to the edge until finally he joined him. His knot popped, cum spewing out and dampening the whole front of his pants in a steady stream.

The both of them rested their foreheads together despite their sweaty state, breath mingling as they took in some much needed air that seemed to have been knocked out of them. Brendon unlocked his arms, resting them over Ryan's shoulders instead. His shorts were completely soaked and uncomfortable but he didn't care, he was too blissed out to.

"Bren.." Ryan muttered, eyes finally opening as he pulled his hand out of the omega's shorts and boxers. Brendon grabbed a hold of Ryan's slightly larger hand, bringing it to his mouth and licking it clean of his cum. He didn't know why, he just had the urge to do so and the alpha didn't mind.

"That was..." Ryan trailed off, staring into Brendon's eyes with a look that the omega couldn't quite decipher. It was a new one, though. One he had never seen before.

"Amazing." Brendon finished for him, Ryan cracking a small smile and nodding.

"I didn't - didn't know anything could feel like that." The alpha stated with a shake of his head.

"Yeah.. felt really good." Brendon agreed.

"We should probably change."

"Definitely."  
✿  
Brendon fell back onto the now fresh sheets - they changed them just in case. Plus their scents had gotten on practically everything and the stench of cum and slick was most definitely noticeable. Ryan even started up the wash that way no one would be able to find the dirtied covers or clothes.

"'m exhausted." Brendon stated once Ryan came back into his bedroom, voice laced with drowsiness.

"Go to sleep then." Ryan replied with a small chuckle, throwing himself down next to Brendon and sighing contently.

"I don't wanna sleep though, I'm too happy." The omega turned his head, looking over at the alpha with a little sleepy smile and heavy eyes.

"Me too. I like this feeling - s'like.. really content or something?" Ryan questioned, shifting to lay on his side so that he could properly face Brendon while they spoke. The omega did the same, tucking one arm under the pillow that was under his head and nuzzling his face into it. It smelled faintly like Ryan.

"I just feel all bubbly inside. That make sense?" Brendon replied after taking a moment to nuzzle into the pillow some more.

"Yeah, yeah it does. My stomach's all fluttery and my mind feels like it's floating. Maybe we're high?" Ryan asked with a lazy grin, his hand rubbing at his stomach.

"High? On what?" Brendon raised an eyebrow, smile still gracing his plump lips. He didn't think he'd be able to stop smiling any time soon. This all was new to him, whatever it was that he was feeling. Maybe they were high.

"On love, or maybe it's just like an orgasm thing." Brendon giggled at that.

"Maybe it's both."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and sorry that the ending is rushed and that it's short. Some things happened today that just have made me even more bleh? But writing sometimes helps so I wanted to get somethin' out. Plus Ryden needs more ABO, even if it's crappily written.


End file.
